english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Cowboy Bebop (2000)
Cowboy Bebop (カウボーイビバップ) is a Japanese anime series developed by Sunrise. The series was directed by Shinichirō Watanabe and originally aired in Japan between April 3, 1998 and April 24, 1999, consisting of 26 episodes and one special episode. The series was released in North America on DVD by Bandai Entertainment between April 4, 2000 and November 7, 2000. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *David Lucas - Spike Spiegel *John Billingslea - Jet Black *Melissa Charles - Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV *Wendee Lee - Faye Valentine 'Minor Cast' *Barbara Goodson - Pet Shop Owner (ep2) *Carol Stanzione - Annie (ep5) *David Umansky - Lin *Debbie DeRosa - Alisa (ep10) *Dylan Tully - Weapon Shop Owner (ep2) *Emily Brown - Stella Bonnaro (ep8) *Fred Bloggs - Old Frog (ep17) *G. Gordon Baer - Dr. Baucus (ep15) *George C. Cole - Punch *Gully Jimson - Junkyard Worker (ep12), Van *Henry Douglas Grey - Vicious *Ian Hawk - Kid (ep2) *James Lyon - Gordon (ep3) *James Penrod - Morgan (ep4) *Joe Romersa - Abdul Hakim (ep2) *John Smallberries - Harrison (ep4), Piccaro Calvino (ep8) *John Snyder - Bob (ep4) *Katia Moraes - Katrina (ep1) *Lia Sargent - Actress (ep18), Judy, TV Reporter (ep9) *Melissa Williamson - Julia, News Reporter (ep9), Twinkle Maria Murdock (ep4) *Michael McConnohie - Bartender (ep7), Chairman (ep14), Y. Kellerman (ep9) *Michael Sorich - Giraffe (ep6) *Mike D'Gard - Laughing Bull *Mona Marshall - Wen (ep6) *Nicole Edwards - Coffee (ep17) *Ray Michaels - Van (ep12) *Reba West - Boy Witness (ep9), Muriel (ep7) *Richard Hayworth - Carlos (ep5) *Robert Wicks - Tom Wiles (ep9) *Sage Miller - Nurse Manly (ep15) *Sparky Thornton - Asimov Solenson (ep1) *Simon Isaacson - Doctor (ep2) *Sonja S. Fox - V.T. (ep7) *Steve Cannon - Rhint Celonias (ep10), SGT. Jeffly Frank (ep17) *Steve Kramer - Carlos, Otto (ep7), Whitney Matsumoto (ep15) *Tom Charles - Roco Bonnaro (ep8) *William Frederick - Old Man (ep2) 'Additional Voices' *Abe Lasser *Axel Roberts *Bambi Darro *Bebe Elam *Billy Regan *Bo Williams *Brad Orchard *Buck Preston *Buck Whizins *Bud Oliver *Bull Whizins *Carol Stanzione *Charles Isaacs *Chick P. Garbonzo *Chip Nickey *Christopher Joyce *Christy Mathewson *Colonel Mason *Crystal B. *Dan Lorge *Dan Martin *David Footsman *David Umansky *Debbie DeRosa *Devon Michaels *Dorothy Melendrez *Dylan Tully *Ed Wood *Edward Deheart *Edward Kramer *Felix Goldberg *Frank Buck *G. Gordon Baer *Gary Michaels *George C. Cole *George Kee *Gil Starberry *Gully Jimson *Harold Muckle *Henry Douglas Grey *Ian Hawk *Jack Hamer *Jackson Daniels *James Lyon *James Penrod *Jeremiah Freedman *Joe Starke *Joey Lotsko *John Snyder *Jonathan C. Osborne *Jonathan Charles *Jorge Ribeiro *Josh Gerhardt *Julie Maddalena *Katia Moraes *Katie Ashley *Lee Kelso *Lee Osborne *Leigh Everest *Lois Slinkei *Luke Weinstein *Lynn Fischer *Margritte Aloysius *Masamune Miller *Melissa Williamson *Michael McConnohie *Mineyo Sakamoto *Naomi Jones *Nellie Wuu *P.J. Lee *Peter McGlynn *Peter Roberts *Rachel Davies *Ray Michaels *Reba West *Renee Stevens *Richard Plantagenet *Rio Bamba *Robbie Mathews *Robert Wicks *Roger McNulty *Sam Strong *Samantha Magrite *Samantha Margritte *Samantha McGritte *Selma Boiler *Simeonoy Pishchik *Simeonoy Pishnik *Simon Isaacson *Sonja S. Fox *Sparky Thornton *Steve Areno *Steve Cameron *Steve Cannon *Steve Kramer *Steve Poletti *Stoney McGlynn *Syd Fontana *Thomas Cooper *Tom Charles *Toller Cranston *W.T. Hatch *Walter Woo *Wendee Lee *Will Burnett Category:Anime Category:2000 Anime